Hello
by Ashuri chan
Summary: Sitting on a park bench in the middle of winter Ryou finds himself there alone with his thoughts until someone joins him forcing him to tell his sorrowful tale


**OK I heard this song and this is the first thing I thought of...... I know Ryou has a younger sister Amane(not sure if thats the right spelling) I also dont know how far apart they are in age so in this one Ryou is 8 and Amane is 6 (lol the same age as my sisters heh meh works for me) if I am wrong then someone tell me ^^ This song is called Hello By Evanessence. Also to warn this has hints of soft yaoi fluff between two characters so its only a hint so yea… nothing graphic so yea heh  **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Yugioh or the song Hello ^^ so dont sue mee heh**

**Hello...**

             Reflecting off anything it could touch the light gleamed warmly off the ground making outside seem to glow with warmth, which didn't exist. The cold chill hung heavy in the air making each breath sharp almost painful to take in. A figure sat on a frozen bench in a deserted park alone staring at the empty school playground. The glint of the snow shone off the persons white hair, which matched the soft snow making it seem the person's hair glowed. Chocolate brown eyes fixated forward sadly never looking away from the child's playground. Sighing softly he watched his breath puff out in a warm cloud of mist dissolving into the air as quickly as it appeared. Drawing in a deep breath he took in the scenery memorizing everything before him not that he didn't know this place well. So much changes over the course of time but a memory doesn't ever change.

"Ryou..."a voice called softly behind him. Ryou didn't flinch or turn to see who the person was nor did he care at the moment. Being to lost in thought he didn't even bother to answer the person behind him but it wasn't like he had anything to say anyways.

"What are you doing here?" The person asked in the same soft tone as before. Still not looking at the person he sighed softly looking down at the snow under his feet then back to the playground.

"Remembering...." Ryou whispered softly. The person behind him decided to sit beside him on the bench in the fridged morning. The person put an arm around his shoulder him softly, which caused Ryou to pull from his sadden state looking at the person with alarm. Looking into the pair of deep blue eyes, which were gazing at him full of worry that hinted behind the blue depths of his iris.

"Remembering what?" Seto asked with quiet care not wanting to scare the boy with any sort of loudness. Ryou diverted his gaze looking back once again at the empty playground. 

" Remembering.... something I wish had never happened....." He spoke in a hushed tone closing his eyes for a moment then opened them once more slowly. Seto pulled Ryou closer to his side with his arm in hopes to comfort the boy in anyway possible.

"Do you want to talk about it Ryou?" He asked softly keeping his eyes on his short white haired friend. Biting his bottom lip in thought Ryou looked up at Seto carefully then looked back towards the playground once more.

"It was here where..... I lost something that meant the world to me...............

~~~~

"Amane! Where are you?" A younger version of Ryou ran out the front door in the midst of pulling his soft blue winter coat on his other arm. Cheerful brown eyes scanned the snow covered front lawn looking for anything that was moving as he pulled on his gloves.

"Amane! You know mother said not to go outside yet!" He called out again walking further into the knee high snow. A soft giggle was heard off to his left, which caused him to smile softly, and then he quietly crept over in that direction. Once approaching the leafless tree in question Ryou paused in front of it hearing another string of giggles followed by a harsh cough. Shaking his snowy white hair the chocolate eyed boy leaped to the other side of the tree to see his little sister, Amane, hunched behind the tree. She cried out in surprise looking up at him with huge brown eyes three shades lighter then his own. Her short above shoulder length brown hair that was the lightest shade you would ever see shone inn the light.

"Ryou you found me!" She giggled standing up wrapping her arms around his waist burring her face into his coat. Ryou smiled hugging his sister back then pulled away from her.

"You know you are supposed to be inside in bed like mother told you" Ryou scorned his sister trying not to giggle at his sister. Amane looked up at him brightly still with her arms around his waist resting her chin on his stomach.

"But brother I want to go to school with you today!" She whined as Ryou led her back towards the house. Opening the door they kicked off their boots and placed their jackets on the hook the two siblings walked into the kitchen. Standing at the stove their Mother stood making breakfast. Her long straight white hair hung near her waist as she pulled a loose hair behind her ear.

"Hi Mommy! Ryou found me!" Amane giggled happily jumping up on the stool, which sat, beside the counters edge. Ryou nodded even though his mother wasn't facing him as he got up on the stool. With a soft laugh their mother turned around to look at them her deep brown eyes sparkling back at them.

"You know you shouldn't be out there you are still sick and if you want to go to school today you better stay inside during recess and lunch" Their mother warned then turned back to the stove putting the last of their food on the plate.

"You hear that Ryou I can go to school with you today!!" Amane chirped happily jumping up and down in her seat. Smiling softly Ryou nodded to his sister. Their mother put their breakfast in front of them then took off her apron then pulled their lunch boxes from out of the fridge.

"Here you go kids well hurry so I can drive you to school!" Their mother smiled at them then left the room. The two children grinned widely then started to wolf down their food. Once done they jumped down then ran for the front door quickly putting their boots on. Once they put their coats on their mother passed them they're backpacks then they ran out to the car. In the car the excitement was thick as they drove to the small school. The children in the back of the car were laughing as they talked to each other with their care freeness waving off of them. Stopping the car their mother turned around to look at them smiling softly.

"Now Children I want you to be good at school today and Ryou make sure Amane doesn't go outside for Recess or Lunch ok?" Their mother said to Ryou sternly then once the boy nodded she smiled softly. Little Ryou nodded then opened the car door jumping out into the snow waiting for his sister. 

"Bye Mommy!" Amane called waving then coughed sickly. With a worried look Ryou grabbed his little sisters hand pulling her towards the schools courtyard.  
  


**~*Playground school bell rings again  
rain clouds come to play again*~**

Once they reached the schools front doors the bell rang which made them run into the school. Stopping at the third door down Ryou gave his little sister a light hug. 

"I will come check on you at the first bell alright? And dont go outside at all ok?" he smiled at his little sister. Amane looked up at Ryou with tired sad eyes then smiled softly hugging her brother back.

"Ok big brother" She coughed harshly then ran into her classroom. Ryou smiled to himself then hurried towards his classroom hoping he wasn't going to be late. As he ran he thought on how sick his sister had just looked. Sighing softly he walked into his classroom to start his day of school.

~~~~

Ryou paused in telling his tale trying his best to choke back tears the threatened to flood his vision. He knew he had to continue his story but he couldn't bring himself to. The thought of the memory made his heart ach painfully wanting to bring him to sorrowful tears.

"Ryou.... its ok... you dont have to continue if you want" Seto told him softly keeping his arm around Ryou's shoulders. Sighing Seto looked down at the smaller boy looking him in the eyes seeing that beneath those chocolate pools there were tears being held back. He never knew Ryou had ever had a little sister or any kind of siblings you wouldn't be able to tell because there weren't any pictures with anyone else but himself in them.

"No.... I have to finish..." Ryou spoke his voice shaking along with his whole body. Seto had a sinking feeling that this story was going to end badly just by how upset Ryou was. He had never seen the boy this upset before ever even when the boy was upset he was never like this. Seto was about to say something when Ryou cut him off quickly as if he wanted to get this done with.

"I went to go see my sister at lunch to make sure she wasn't outside or anything.......

~~~~

"Amane....  is she in here?" Ryou asked one of his sisters small friends. The little girl shook her head letting her black hair fall in her eyes.

"Nope she went outside with some of her other friends... I told her not to go outside she didn't look like she was feeling good" the little girl told him. Ryou frowned then looked around the classroom seeing his little sisters jacket was gone from the back of the room.

" How could you tell she wasn't feeling well?" He asked as he pulled his jacket on getting ready to run outside.

"Well she said she couldn't breath well and that her heart hurt or something like that" The girl smiled knowing she was helping her friend's big brother. Ryou's brown eyes went huge then he ran for the door quickly opening it to go outside.

"Thank you!" he called then ran outside quickly as the little girl waved smiling. The cold of the weather hit his face causing him to wince as the wind whipped his hair around hitting his faced. He looked around the busy playground looking for his sister. He scanned the area for the little girl dressed in a pink jacket hoping to find her soon. Ryou knew on how cold it was his sister would surely get sicker then before. When he was just about to go check another playground he saw a group of children crowd around one area. Taking that as a bad sign Ryou quickly made a dash towards the ground then skidded to a stop at what he saw. His poor little sister was huddled in a ball on the ground coughing sickly which made his whole body rattle under its tremendous power. Falling to his knees Ryou quickly pulled his sister into his arms holding her against his chest feeling her body shake with every bone-rattling cough.

"Someone go get a teacher!" he cried to anyone who would listen. He then turned his attention back to his little sister who had her face buried into his jacket as she coughed. Amane turned her face to look at him her eyes looking hollow and almost lifeless. She coughed again and a trickle of blood fell from her lips streaking down her chin.

"B-big brother?" she asked coughing again bring up more blood to her lips. Ryou's eyes were wide as he looked down at his sister then at the front of his jacket, which was covered in blood.

"Yes Amane your big brother is right here.... its ok a teacher is coming," he said softly watching his sister close her eyes then open them again. A small tear fell from his sister's eyes as she choked back another cough.

"Ryou.... I dont feel very good.... my chest hurts and its really cold...."Amane whispered now letting more tear escape from her eyes. Ryou quickly took his own jacket off wrapping it around his sister leaving him only in his green turtleneck sweater. 

"Brother.... your going to sick without your jacket on...." she coughed again shaking in his arms. Ryou smiled softly using the sleeve of his sweater to wipe his sister's mouth clean.

"I'm fine.. Dont worry about me" He said softly rocking his sister back and fourth waiting for the teacher to arrive. His sister started to shake violently then started to cough uncontrollable.

"Big brother I'm scared...." Amane spoke slowly with much effort used. Ryou smiled weakly at her holding her tighter to make her feel a bit safer.

"Its ok.. Your big brother is here.... and I wont leave you by your self or let anything bad happen to you ok?" He smiled at his sister who smiled back at him weakly then coughed.

"I am sorry I didn't listen to you.... I shouldn't have gone outside like you said.. I am so sorry!" She cried coughing more blood between sobs. Shocked Ryou wiped her face with his sweater sleeve again then held her trying to calm her down.

"Shh its ok I'm not mad.....please dont cry please" He told her trying his best to calm her down. Amane stopped crying then coughed again looking up at his her eyes growing duller by the second.

"Sorry... big brother....please dont leave me alone.... please" she begged as she closed her eyes and her coughing stopped. 

"I wont leave you alone.... Amane?.... Amane?" Ryou questioned her seeing she wasn't coughing or anything anymore. Nudging her softly he looked at her face to see if she would do anything. When she didn't move tears welled up in his eyes as he looked down at her.

" Amane! Why wont you say anything? Amane I dont like this game anymore.... please say something!" He pleaded with his sister who he thought was playing her usual game of pretending to be asleep.

**~*Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
hello*~  
  
  
**

The group of children that was still surrounding them back away once a teacher had run up to the small group of children.

"What's wrong?" The teacher asked then looked down at Ryou who was still holding his sister in his arms. The littlest child the boy held wasn't moving at all and the teacher dropped to her knees then looked at the boy who seemed to he thinking.

"Ryou.... Give me your sister..."He said softly to the child. The Boy seemed to snap out of his thoughts looking at the teacher for the first time.

"No... She's ok... I know she is... she's just pretending to sleep...its the game we always play ... she's ok.. Nothings wrong..."He spoke softly looking at the teacher then at his sister. The teacher frowned then looked at the little girl Amane then back to the brother.

"Ryou.... let me take your little sister back into the school so we can call your parents..." The teacher spoke gently to the small boy. The boy shook his head then looked at his sister again.

"Nothings wrong really.... Just wait a minuet she will open her eyes and laugh at me for being silly.... like she always does.... she's only pretending to sleep... only pretending... its not real... not real...." Ryou voice shook with emotion. The Teacher sighed softly then took the small girl from his arms then stood up slowly. The little boy stayed on the snow-covered ground, which was tinted, pink from the blood.

"Come back inside Ryou... before you catch cold..." The teacher spoke again his a soft voice. Nodding Ryou stood up following the teacher back into the school to wait for his parents to come get them. He knew his parents would be able to get his sister to stop playing her silly game.

~~~~ 

"But she wasn't pretending" Ryou cried freely now putting his face in his hands. His whole body shook as he sobbed sadly not looking up from the ground. 

"Oh Ryou..."Seto whispered softly looking at his friend sadly. He rubbed the boys back with his hand trying to calm his sobs down. 

"She died! Right there in my arms... I was to young and stupid to know that she had passed on... I could have saved her," He cried with his hands still holding his face. Seto sighed softly pulling the boy closer to him holding him in his arms letting Ryou burry his face into his chest. What had happened to him was something they boy shouldn't had experienced. The age of when the incident happened Ryou had been to young to be shown the horrible effects of what life threw at you. Too young for that kind of thing.

"Ryou there was nothing you could have done..." Seto spoke softly running his hand through the boys white hair. It bothered him to see Ryou this upset about something but he could understand why he was feeling like this. If it would have been him and his little brother he would be the same way he guessed. He loved his little brother with all of his heart and he knew if anything would happen to him he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Mokuba meant more to him then life itself.

"Oh God Seto I miss her so much..." He cried holding onto the front of Seto's jacket.  All Seto could do was hold onto the other trying to comfort him in any way possible. When he had come to the park he hadn't expected to see Ryou here.  When he left his house this morning concincidently he was thinking of this exact boy and on how he had been acting lately. He knew it wasn't out of the boy's normal nature to be rather quiet but lately he had noticed something different in his actions. Seto had to admit when he noticed the change in the boys attitude was because he had been watching him like he would usual little did the other know. He had noticed the empty sadden look in Ryou's dark eyes and had taken it to heart because he had never seen the boy so upset about anything before. 

"I know.... I know..."He whispered still rubbing the others back trying to calm him down. They sat in total silence if you excluded the white haired boys heart wrenching sobs. During this moment of silence the clouds overhead let out the snow it had been holding in for quite sometime letting it pour down over the ground making the temperature drop several meters more. Ryou sniffed softly then shivered from the drastic temperature drop remembering that he had only lighter clothes on then what was needed now. Also he just came to the realization that he was pulled into a strong protective embrace in a certain CEO's chest. He had never noticed that the other boy was holding him so close. Now knowing this Ryou quickly pulled away from Seto standing up in front of the now confused boy.

"I-I am sorry..."he said quickly looking at Seto in the eye then quickly downcast them.

"There isn't anything to be sorry about Ryou...." The now very confused CEO spoke softly standing up now also. He had no clue why Ryou had suddenly pulled away from him. They had seemed at peace with each other or so it had seemed maybe he had just imagined that the other boy was grateful to be held by him for comfort. Could he be hoping that the other held some kind of hidden feelings for him since Ryou had told him what must have been something he had never told any other? Also was it an accident that before he had called him Seto instead of Kaiba like everyone else does? He could be taking this whole thing too much to heart.

"I shouldn't have bothered you with my problems..... For that I am sorry.." Ryou smiled weakly looking up at the other rubbing the side of his arm trying to warm it up. 

**~*If I smile and don't believe  
soon I know I'll wake from this dream*~**

His whole body felt numb as he stood there in the snow before the powerful CEO of Kaiba corp. He knew this time it wasn't just his emotions that kept him from warming up this time. He felt so stupid for pouring all his problems onto someone who probably didn't really care at all. Then why did he not brush him off from the start and tell him to get hold of himself and to stop blubbering like his Yami had said? Did Seto care? No why would he let himself think that he knew Seto Kaiba would never care at all about his well beinging. He was just Ryou the poor weak little Ryou who everyone thought was happy and well off in his own little world. Oh and how was everyone wrong about that. Little did they know the things he had spoken to the dark when alone at night even his yami wouldn't know. Winter was the worst season of them all. This white curse had claimed his little sister and had destroyed his entire family leaving him alone. Christmas was fine to him it was just the whole month of November in which where every disaster in his life had happened to him. 

" Its quite alright.... I didn't mind at all" Seto still spoke with his voice low for he didn't want to scare the poor distressed boy away. Now noticing for the fist time Ryou was shivering violently rubbing the sides of his arms trying to warm himself up because he was only wearing a light blue sweater and pair of black jeans. He wasn't even wearing the right kind of shoes for winter or a pair of gloves for his hands. Seto quickly took his own long coat off putting it around the other boy's shoulders pulling it tightly around him. Ryou blinked confusedly then looked up at the CEO with a worried look then went to take the jacket off of himself but he stopped the shorter boy from doing so by holding the coat closed.

"W-what about you?... I'm fine really" Ryou went to push Seto's hands away. Seto shook his head the shorter boy not removing his hands from the front of the jacket. Ryou couldn't understand what Seto was doing he knew very well that the other boy could get very sick from the cold weather. He didn't want Seto to get sick also he didn't want it to be his fault for someone else getting sick. His mother had done the same for him, which led for her to leave him behind just like everyone had. He didn't want the same thing to happen to Seto. Anyone who had ever tried to do something to help him had always gotten hurt or sick and he just didn't want that to happen again. 

" I am fine but you on the other hand look like you are going to catch cold... and I dont want that" Seto told him a bit more sternly. Why wouldn't Ryou let him help? He could tell that he was going to get sick from standing in the cold for so long without a jacket. Seto smiled softly when he was a light blush creep across the shorter boys cheeks as Ryou tired to avoid eye contact. 

" No... No you dont... it doesn't matter.. Why would anyone care about me anyways so dont bother...." Ryou spoke bitterly still looking at the ground shivering from the cold. No one cares so he might as well freeze to death his yami wouldn't care if he was gone he's gotten what he wanted. Away from him. No one wants to stay near him and his dull personality and annoying accent he was cursed with. 

"I worry about you..... Please let me help you Ryou.... I.... I want to help you.. So please let me" Seto whispered to Ryou stepping closer to him putting his hands on the others shoulders staring into his deep sad brown eyes which were a little red from crying. Seto wanted to shake some sense into the boy because he knew he wasn't listening till now. He watched Ryou's eyes slowly fill with tears he was trying to hold back then he looked away from Seto letting his hair shadow his face.

"No.... I can't let you... I-I'm sorry....." Ryou let tears slip down his cheek as he choked back a sob. He was cursed to be alone and he was just starting to accept it until today.****

**~*Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
don't cry*~  
  
  
**

Ryou's eyes went wide when he felt something softly wipe his tears from his cheek. He looked up to see that Seto had pulled off his glove and was using his thumb to brush away his tears. He felt Setos hand cup the side of his face wiping any tears that slipped from his eye as his other hand stayed on his shoulder. 

" I am going to help you if you like it or not" Seto told him softly not taking his eyes off him.  Seto watched a deep blush cross Ryou's face making his face the snowflakes on his cheeks melt faster then they were. He could still feel how cold Ryou was even though he had his jacket he had given him on still.  He knew he had to get the boy home and give him something warm to drink or he would get sick. If he still got sick he would take care of him and make him stay at his house. The thought of having Ryou staying the night at his house made his own cheeks tine a light pink ever so slightly. He had liked the boy for a long time now and now more then ever wanted to save him from his memories hoping to make better ones for him. He knew Ryou had problems with his yami because he had seen a few marks on his face and arms once or twice. Once he saw one of Ryou's friends Otogi talk to him about the marks and he didn't say anything. He knew there was something there but Seto wasn't sure but he wanted to protect him from everything. 

"B-but...." Ryou started to say but Seto silenced him by placing a finger over his lips.

"No ands if or buts from you.... Now let me take you home so you can warm up.... its close and I want to talk to you some more... it seems there is alot on your chest you want to get off..." Seto put an arm around him leading him back towards the street. They walked past the old school, which had been boarded up for years now. It was hard to believe that it once held children in it but now after an earthquake it was left unstable.

"T-thank you Seto...."Ryou whispered as they kept walking to the street shivering still. Seto knew Ryou was for sure sick now because it seemed he couldn't warm up. Sighing softly Seto stopped and put one arm under Ryou's legs and carried him in his arms towards his house.

"Your welcome...."Seto smiled holding the other close as they walked down the street. Neither of them spoke a word as they headed down the street with the snow still falling heavily on them. Ryou's face was a brilliant shade of red but not from blushing only. Seto could now see that Ryou was starting to get a cold or a fever of some kind so he picked up the pace of his walking through the snow. Cars quickly passed by and people walked by never noticing them walking down the street. The snow kept falling covering up any footprints left in the park where they had been only seconds ago. The wind picked up whirling through the empty deserted school grounds making a few of the swings swing back and forth. One swing wasn't moving for a little girl in a pink jacket sat there staring towards the pair walking towards the street. The heavy wind didn't disturb her hair as her light brown eyes watched them leave. 

"Big brother... you will be happy now...." the little girl smiled then got up from the swing then headed in the opposite direction then disappeared leaving the playground empty once more.

**~*Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
hello I'm still here   
all that's left of yesterday*~   
  
**

**OK thats the end of that ^^ if you want more to this then just ask and I will write it for you*.* so please review and be kind   
  
******


End file.
